The Not So blind Date
by Blossomangel85
Summary: Dean and Castiel were boyfriends in grade 4/5 until Castiel's family moved away. They hadn't seen each other since until Charlie Bradbury sends the two off on a blind date. Imagine their surprise when they realize who the other is, and even more surprised that they both still feel the same way for each other. Possibly a continuation if enough feedback is given.


**The Not So blind Date**

 **Fandom: Supernatural**

 **Ship: Destiel**

 **Characters: Dean Winchester, Castiel Novak, Charlie Bradbury**

"You know I don't like blind dates Red", Dean sighed a little. He hadn't known till he got to the Roadhouse that it had been a blind date that his friend Charlie was setting him up for. Apparently she was friends with another guy at the college they attended and thought the two would make a cute couple. Charlie was always sticking her head into his personal life and though he hated it, he was used to it by now.

Only thing was, Dean had his heart stolen by his soul mate and love of his life when he was only in the 4th grade. The two met when they were toddlers, Castiel's family having moved in next to the Winchester's and from there, a friendship was forged which turned into something else when they were in 4th grade together.

Dean, He didn't want to be with anyone else, he was set on finding Castiel when he was done with college. He had searched Facebook and Twitter, even instagram but to no avail, but was determined to find him never the less. Even Dean's family had noticed that he hadn't been the same since Castiel and his family moved away when they were in 5th grade.

"You will be fine Dean, talk later and I'll be watching till he gets here, so no sneaking off". Charlie got out of the booth and moved over to the bar where Castiel would be able to spot her so that she could direct him to Dean. She had known Dean since freshmen year of high school and had been trying to set him up but had no luck thus far.

The moment she met Castiel Novak in their their freshmen year of college, she just knew. She knew in her heart that Dean and Castiel would hit it off. Both were single, and bonus points because both were out and proud, Dean being Pansexual and Castiel being gay.

She knew Dean was lonely, and yes, she had heard all about the love of his life, the boy that had stolen his heart in the 4th grade, though she never had heard Dean mention his name. It was why she was so determined to want him find love and happiness because if anyone deserved it, it was Dean.

Another 5 mins went by and Dean was lost in his head, thinking of none other then Castiel Novak, feeling guilty and regret already and then all of a sudden, a man disrupted his thoughts with a simple "Dean?", in a questioning voice as though the man seemed familiar with him already. The deep voice got to him and so he looked up, those blue eyes and that smile he had always reserved just for Dean was clear..

"C..Cass", whispered Dean, almost choking up at the thought that his soul mate, his best friend and the love of his life was standing there. "Is that really you Cass?", standing up and looking at the man, trying to hold back his emotions.

"It's really me Dean", he answered in that deep voice that had Dean's hair standing up on the back of his head, and then the next thing Dean knew was he was throwing his arms around Cass and holding him tight, squeezing him softly as his emotions get the better of him finally. "Thought I'd lost you Cass".

Charlie was watching with a look of surprise on her face, she wasn't aware they knew each other so to see them holding onto each other like the world was going to end tonight was a massive shock to her. "Told ya Winchester", she spoke softly before smiling and then standing up to exit the establishment not before thinking of asking Dean about the hug that clearly held a lot of emotion for him.

"Thought I'd lost you too Dean", came the whispered sigh from Castiel, his hands tightening around the man he had fallen in love with all those years ago, gripping the leather jacket and taking in the scent that was pure Dean. Even after all these years, being in the other man's arms made him feel like he was home.

After years of being alone and having a couple of disastrous relationships, one hug told Castiel he didn't need to look for love or comfort anywhere else. He lost contact with Dean Winchester when he and his family went back to Illinois when he was a small boy. Ever since then, he had felt he was missing a piece of himself.

Now, being in Dean's presence, that missing piece was finally found after all those years of longing and looking for the only man that Castiel Novak had ever loved. He had decided to come back to Lawrence for his college education on the hopes that he might see Dean around, but despite going to the same University campus and now in his sophomore year, this was the first time he had seen Dean.

Finally breaking apart, both men smiled at each other, Dean's heart going a million miles a minute, "Why don't we grab a little dinner and then we could go back to my place, we could talk and catch up?", he felt nervous as though Cass might reject him but seeing Castiel nod his head, he knew everything would be fine. "I'd love that Dean".

Sitting down at the booth, both men couldn't stop staring at each other, the smiles never leaving their faces, hands and fingers gently brushing against each other, each man thinking of the second chance they would get and both of them knowing that they needed to thank their lucky stars and Charlie for making each of them go on this not so blind date.

 **This is a one shot of a prompt I saw on a facebook group I am on. I may turn it into something more if people love it enough for it to continue on.**


End file.
